Stanfield Organization
's drug empire.]]The Stanfield Organization is a criminal organization led by Marlo Stanfield. The Organization is introduced in Season Three of The Wire as a growing and significantly violent drug syndicate. Marlo has established his organization's power in West Baltimore's main streets in the shadow of the dominating Barksdale Organization, which was more concerned with conducting its activities in the Franklin Terrace Towers. The Stanfield Organization violently clashes with the Barksdale crew after the latter is forced to move on from the demolished Franklin Terrace Towers and tries to reclaim the streets the gang once dominated. Marlo's is the only crew in the area not to let itself be absorbed into the feared Barksdale gang, and a violent turf war breaks out. The Stanfield Organization begins as the underdog, but fallout from the strain of the war combined with a successful investigation by the Major Crimes Unit manages to destroy the Barksdale Organization at the end of Season Three. By Season Four, Marlo's crew becomes the most powerful drug organization in West Baltimore, and forms an alliance with the New Day Co-Op while ruling its streets through fear. In Season Five, after a period of aggressive expansion which culminates in Marlo seizing control of the Co-Op, a series of arrests and deaths destroy the organization. It is, arguably, the most violent and ruthless of the drug trade organizations portrayed in The Wire. Leadership Marlo Stanfield Stanfield is a rising gang leader who gets into a turf war with the Barksdale Organization, becoming the key West Baltimore drug kingpin following Stringer Bell's death and Avon Barksdale's arrest. Chris Partlow Partlow is Marlo Stanfield's second-in-command and enforcer in his drug dealing operation. Monk Metcalf Monk is a lieutenant in the Stanfield organization, and the third most recognized leader of the Stanfield Organization. Soldiers Savino Bratton Savino is one of five prominent enforcers of the Barksdale Organization in Season 1. He is shown as a cocky, but loyal soldier to his crew, evident by his lack of reluctance to take the fall for one of the organization's mishaps with the police and spend time in prison.Savino involved himself in the Stanfield crew's hunt for Omar after the latter returned back for the death of Butchie and narrowly escaped an ambush attempt by Chris Partlow, Snoop, O-Dog and Michael Lee. Felicia "Snoop" Pearson One of the chief enforcers in the Stanfield Organization, along with Chris Partlow. Calvin "Cheese" Wagstaff Cheese is the favorite nephew of Proposition Joe and a crew chief in his Eastside drug crew. But later joins Marlo for a short time before getting murdered by Slim Charles. Michael Lee Michael Lee is a soft-spoken middle school pupil who gets taken under the wing of Stanfield and Partlow in season four and trained as a soldier. Darius "O-Dog" Hill O-Dog, real name Darius Hill, is a teenage soldier who is being trained to kill by Chris Partlow and Snoop Pearson in the fourth season. Ray-Ray Ray-Ray is a bodyguard for Marlo and seen as a background character during season 3 & 4. Dealers Preston "Bodie" Broadus Bodie was a dealer who came of age working for Avon Barksdale. After the Barksdale organization dissolves, he is briefly independent (supplied by the New Day Co-Op) until Marlo forces him to join his crew. He is shot by O Dog after being seen having a conversation with McNulty, because Marlo suspects he may be a snitch. Poot Carr Poot is a loyal drug dealer for the Barksdale organization, who serves brief prison time for his crimes. By the end of the series he is working at a shoe store attempting to distance himself from the game after growing tired of it and reeling from the loss of many friends. Namond Brice Namond is the Son of Barksdale Main Soldier Wee-Bey Brice and work for Bodie who has problems with namond out of respect for his father. Later work for Marlo after Bodie is force to join Marlo and his gang where he gets his own package. Duquan "Dukie" Weems Is a friend of Michael and Namond. He works For Michael in Season 5 for a short time due to not getting respect from Michael's Crew. He later becomes Michael's Brother babysitter. He lives in extreme poverty and often smells. Fruit Jamal Justin Boo Boo is a minor corner boy, he normally works on Fruit's corner and he is later shot to death by Slim Charles in a drive-by. Kenard Little Kevin Spider Fronts Vinson Old Face Andre Organization's victims *'Unnamed victim': Murdered by Marlo Stanfield. (200?) *'Pooh Bear': Shot in both chest and mouth by Marlo Stanfield. (200?) *'Chipper': Shot in the head through a car window. (2004) *'Country': Execution gunshot by Stanfield dealers. (2004) *'Rico': Shot through a motorbike drive-by by Snoop, on orders from Marlo. (2004) *'Tatar': Shot through a car drive-by by Chris Partlow. (2004) *'Devonne': Shot in one each tit and mouth by Marlo Stanfield, for trying to double cross him. (2004) *'Unknown dealer': Shot in the head with a silencer. (2006) *'Lex': Murdered in the vacant by Chris and Snoop, for killing Fruit. (2006) *'Security guard': Murdered in the vacant for talking back to Marlo. (2006) *'Delivery lady': Shot to death by Chris Partlow, murdered to frame Omar. (2006) *'New York boy': Shot in the head by Chris Partlow. (2006) *'Old Face Andre': Shot in a vacant by Chris and Snoop. (2006) *'Little Kevin': Shot to death in a vacant. (2006) *'Devar Manigault': Beaten to death by Chris Partlow, for sexual abusing Michael. (2006) *'Bodie Broadus': Shot in the head by O-Dog, as Marlo believed he was a informant. (2006) *'Unnamed corner boy #1': Shot in the head by Michael Lee, to prove himself to Marlo & Chris. (2006) *'Unnamed corner boy #2': Gunned down by Snoop. (2008) *'Junebug & 2 associates': Shot to death by Chris & Snoop for saying Marlo was secretly gay. (2008) *'Butchie's bodyguard': Shot in the head by Snoop. (2008) *'Butchie': Shot and tortured to death by Chris Partlow, Snoop assisted. (2008) *'Hungry Man': Shot to death by Cheese Wagstaff on orders by Marlo. (2008) *'Proposition Joe': Shot in the head by Chris Partlow, on orders from Marlo Stanfield. (2008) *'Donnie': Shot by Chris during an ambush. (2008) Category:Drug Organizations Category:Street-Level Characters Category:New Day Co-Op